OmegaJess
by Omegajesslover
Summary: This is a fan made couple on YouTube I love to watch and I thought it would be super fun to make a story. its a little fluffy but its cute :P Omegamexx X 98Cherryblossoms (Jessica) :3
1. OMEGAJESS

Omegamexx (I call him either Mexx or omega finished his game of Minecraft with 98Cherryblossoms(Her names Jessica/Jessie)  
"I have the shovel Mexx" she would tease him as Omega would run in terror. He loved playing games with her, even better she was sitting on his lap as they did. They didn't want a fanfiction to start if people new they were together (cats outta the bag guys OMG I HOPE YOU READ THIS I LOVE YOU GUYS! (: ) Jessica giggled as he hit 'stop recording' They had been playing for at least three hours and he knew he'd only put up like thirty minutes worth because the other times they would go silent in thinking. Omega sighed pulling Jessica close to his strong chest she felt his abs from under her small petite body. She looked around her shoulder to see his emerald green eyes reflecting her baby blues. Her sandy blonde hair curled at the ends. She was wearing a blue jean jacket with a white lace shirt and cut off jeans. He was in a white t shirt and some jeans.

"I'm so sleepy." Omega whined to her as she rested her back fully on his, his head pressed his lips against her neck cooing soft words of secret into her ear. she looked at him as her eyes changed from soft to lust. "I wanna go lay in the bed with you." His face red as she smiled standing up her jeans riding up on her a little more than she would like.

"Then" Jessica blushed motioning him to the bed. "Lets go lay down" she couldn't believe her words. He had only lived with her for a month and they were so smutty. Jessica reached her huge king size bed with a lace cover hanging from the ceiling. She quickly climbed in and blushed getting ready to do what they loved doing more than YouTube.

Omega stood quickly going to the bathroom to get all the things he needed. main a small balloon if you will. (sorry I'm new to this stuff!) Omega looked in the mirror at his reflection. His short light brown hair spiked high. His dark skin ripped with muscles and charm. He was a God trapped in a young adult body. He took off his shirt revealing his 6-pack and smiled knowing how well this was going to be. They've done it several times before this but every time they did felt like it was their first time over and over again. "Gotta make this once special" Omega said as he grabbed the Trojan packet and left the bathroom. His heart fell to the floor having its own heart palpitations as his tongue animatedly rolled out of his mouth to the floor next to the heart and his eyes bulged out. "Oh damn sunshine look at you" He called to her as she blushed at her nickname.

"Hehe, what?" She teased softly. She wasn't normally so in the heat of the moment. But with Omega, she wanted him and only him. She was laying in the bed with her shit and jacket off and her jeans unbuttoned. Her bra clasped in the front making Omega's life oh, so much easier. "Mmm, come're Mexx" she called to him softly wanting him here and now, always.

Omega sighed at her body, her goddess body laying on the softly foam bed. "Oh, im coming alright." He said as he made his one sexual joke of the day. "I thought about this all day." He smiled as she giggled. "We did it this morning too." Jessica murmured as he crawled between her legs and pressed himself between her breast. His chained necklace laid in her left breast. She was beautiful. Her breast a size 36 C. her hips wide but still small and a round small but. She was a model. Omega was a chiseled and strong. He had a set jaw and a heart of gold. His green eyes purred at her ocean blues. "I want you so bad Jess" He murmured like he did their first time.

Jessica looked at him and smiled. "I want you too, Mexx" She whimpered as he took his hand and placed it on her left hip.

(HOPE YOU ENJOYED ILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON :D)


	2. THE END

Mexx grabbed onto her hips as he pulled her close to him her back arched as he leaned down kissing her pulling a hand to her lower back. Their hearts raced as his tongue entered her. She gasped at his response as she rubbed her hand across his hip and down lower and lower till she felt him. She bit her lower lip as he looked into her eyes lust filled their eyes as he pulled the jacket off her shoulders, then her lace shirt. He ripped it open leaving her baby blue bra with little cherries on the cups.

She let out a whimper at his action as she went for his. She rubbed up his abs to his chest. She smiled seeing he was covered in chills. She loved making him feel this way. It was too easy. One look and she had him on a leash. She liked being the dominate one, since he was the Youtuber more than her, she wanted to be the dominate one of the relationship. Jess raised forward, whispering seductive words into his ear as he laid across her. She smiled seeing him groan into her neck as he began to his her neck soft and sweet. She looked at him and nodded as he continued to undo her cut off jeans.

Mexx sighed as he revealed her cherry panties a smiled coming to his face when he realizes her hands all over her groin. She sighed looking into his eyes. "Mexx, how much bigger are you getting?" She teased him as he chuckled, "I think a little bit each time, making our little wrestling section so, so much more entertaining." He licked her belly button ring and down further and further till he reached her hip bones. teasing them highly se whimpered and took her hand and curled her fingers through his short spiky hair. She whimpered as he tongue went to the forbidden place making her heart race and her body shiver in delight. "Mexx, you're going rough this time." She said softly as he looked up from his hiding place with a sexy smirk. "Want me to go easier?" He blushed and she instantly shook her head no.

"N-No it's not that, its jut. You seem more into it today, what's that about?" She blushed and smiled as he crawled up her making sure to replace his tongue with his left hand. His right on her C sized breast. She let out a moan as he rubbed both sensitive areas. She whimpered his name over and over wanting to love him more and more every day.

Mexx smiled seeing her about to go over the edge...she was so close 3...2...1... He stopped causing her to shake softly "Mmm, Mexx-no keep going please I'm right there, O.M.G." She moaned as she raised up and pushed him backwards as he laughed at her. 'pain'. she sat on his lips bones his jeans tight now, and she was going to use it to her advantage. She smiled and looked into his eyes. "My turn." She smiled devilishly. She undid his jeans and slid them don enough to get to what she wanted. She blushed biting her lip as she leaned down her but in the air as she began to lip the most private part of his body. He whimpered as her tongue went to work on sighed rubbing her head as he teased pushing her down on him.

As they continued on and on they couldn't help but yell and sigh at their amazing time. She loved when he let her ride. Little did they now... Their livestream he cut off. was still recording (0_0 WORST FEAR COME TO LIFE! OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU OMEGAMEXX AND 98CHERRYBLOSSOMS FOR READING MY FANFICTION I CANT BELIEVE YOU FOUND IT MY FIRST DAY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE AND I HOPE I GOT YOU GUYS COSE I HOPE YOU DO A FACEREVEAL! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I SUBA ND WATCH YOU GUYS WHEN I CAN! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FAN FIC ILL DO MORE IF YOU GUYS LIKE! :D)


End file.
